Aftermath: Revelation
by The Real Cupid
Summary: The best way to stop a bully is to make them your friend. Because chances are, they need help facing their own demons. A sequel to my other one-shot, Confessions in the Rain. Warning: mentions of suicide. Please enjoy. I strongly suggest reading the first story before this one. I wanted to promote bully awareness.


**Hello world. Here is my sequel to Confessions in the Rain. I've had some comments and requests to do some kind of sequel. This is what I came up with. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

In the town of Gravity Falls, one can never tell what will happen next. Today was no different. Mabel Pines was sitting at a restaurant booth with her friend, Grenda. It had been almost 2 weeks since Dipper confessed to hiding a suicide gun. Ever since, he has been receiving help from both a suicide counselor and his new girlfriend, Candy. He has also had support from Mabel, Stan, Wendy, Soos, and even Grenda. Thanks to the counseling and support from everyone, Dipper had amassed his own group of friends. Life was looking up for Dipper, but it was still hard. Robbie was still the same jerk as always and Gideon was still swearing vengeance on the Pines family. Pacifica Northwest's two cronies hadn't even let up. Pacifica herself, however, had barely said two words to any of the Pines or their friends. Today was gonna change.

"So I was watching another episode of Tiger Fist when my dad blew up the furnace. So until the repairs are made, we'll be staying in a motel. Just to let you know, in case you need to find me" Grenda said, in her usual manly voice. Mabel wasn't paying attention, though. Her mind was else where at the moment. "How's Dipper doing?"

Mabel looked up from her food, "He's fine. He's just spending the day with Candy."

"Then why do you look so down?"

"It's Pacifica." Mabel said.

"What'd she do?" Grenda asked, worried.

"Actually, it's what she isn't doing that's the problem. She hasn't been out much and when she is, she looks down when I pass by. And if I'm not mistaken, she has a look of shame." Mabel explained. Just then, Pacifica walked into the restaurant. She looked like she was looking for something. When she spotted Mabel, she made a B-line toward her.

"Hey, Mabel, can I talk to you in private." she said looking at Grenda, hoping she would take the hint.

"I guess so." Mabel said. She then indicated for Grenda to leave, which she nodded. Grenda left to get another order of fries. Pacifica sits across from the sweater lover. After an awkward silence, Mabel speaks first, "So what do you want to talk about?"

"I heard about your brother. It got me to thinking about what drove your brother to something like this."

"So that's why you've been acting so weird." Mabel realized.

"It also reminded me of this other girl I used to pick on. She was alot like you. I used to pick on her, thinking that I was doing no harm. Well one day, I had set up this prank and when she was in position, I launched my plan and she ran home crying." Pacifica was starting to fight back crying. tears were rolling down her face, but she continued."I thought it was nothing, until she sent me a video. She was crying saying I killed her. Then she pulled out a gun and she... she..." At this point, Pacifica had burst into tears. Mabel got up and hugged the diva, letting her cry into her shoulder. "I didn't want that. I didn't want her to kill herself."

"I know. But why come to me?" Mabel asked.

"The news of your brother reminded me that everyone has a breaking point. Even people like you. I wanted to let you know this before I pushed too far." Pacifica said between sobs.

"It's never too late to be friends. You just gotta except the flaws in people." Mabel said. "You want something to eat?" She asked after pulling away.

"That sounds nice." Pacifica said. Grenda came back with not only fries, but a whole meal.

"We kinda hoped we would become friends." Mabel explained.

"Thanks, Mabel. You're a good friend." Pacifica said with a big, genuine smile. The three new friends began eating their lunch. Pacifica's life had changed for the better. Now, she had true friends who will help her face her demons and Mabel had saved a person's future.

* * *

**I hope I did okay. I really wanted to do a sequel to Confessions in the Rain. I also want to give a shout out to another author, Midnight Haze for convincing me to do something like this. Any way, I might just do some one-shots for a while, but I will continue with my other stories, eventually. But please review and I'll see you later.**


End file.
